Visiting Kitty
by SheDreamsFiction
Summary: Tsuna has had Hibari since he was a little kitten. One night after talking with friends, he begins to wonder what Hibari would be like as a human also. He’s in for a lot of possessive, yelling, and awkward moments with a his own cat. AU 18x27
1. Chapter One

I decided to show what I have. It'll be in chapters though. So enjoy what I have done!

----

_Click_

"Hibari, I got your favorite cat food!"

Lazily Hibari looked toward the door, where his property walked in. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Hibari's opinion on Tsuna is that he's undisciplined, clumsy, and stupid. He should know, after all, he's lived with him since he was a new born. Though, he does have his ups. Like his friendliness toward other people, easy to trust people, but the most important fact is his intuition. He could catch a lie, or tell if something's going to happen in seconds. It excited him at the thought of it.

Hibari stood up from his spot and stretched. Jumping down from the couch he walked over to Tsuna, weaving through his legs. Tsuna being no-good Tsuna tripped, landing face first into the floor.

"Mrow~"

"Hibari… How many times do I have to say, don't walk threw my legs." Tsuna said with a sigh.

Picking himself up from the floor Tsuna headed for the kitchen. He set down the bag of cat food and reached for a bowl. Hibari decided to jump up onto the counter and started to rip the bag with his teeth.

"Hiiii! Hibari! How many times do I have to tell you not to get up onto the counter and not to get into your food like that?!" Tsuna informed his cat.

Hibari just looked at him, it was the normal I'll bite you to death stare but it wouldn't work on Tsuna, at least not when he's a cat. Picking Hibari up Tsuna put him onto the ground. Then finally got the bowl he was looking for. He poured the cat food into the bowl then placed it down on the floor next to Hibari. Immediately Hibari started to eat the cat food, while Tsuna petted him while he ate it.

"Hibari's so cute when he looks happy." Tsuna thoughtlessly said it out loud with a smile on his face.

Looking up from his food Hibari gave him a weird look. Realizing what came out of his mouth, Tsuna give a nervous laugh. Standing up he went to get his own food from the fridge. Hibari just went back to eating his own food.

---

"Maa, Maa! Calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto told his friend

"Shut up idiot! I don't even understand how I could stand being with you after so long!" Gokudera grumbled away

Yamamoto gave is heartily laugh at Gokudera. While Tsuna sat facing them, he had a confused expression on his face. It's the price to pay when you don't pay attention to what happens around you.

"So what were we talking about again?" Tsuna asked them

"Ah! I'm so sorry Tsuna! We where talking about Yamamoto's stupid dream. It's nothing important!" Gokudera spoke while banging his hands onto a restaurant table.

"I was talking about how this animal in my dream suddenly turned into a human. It was weird but cool at the same time." Yamamoto laughed

"Stupid baseball freak! Stop bothering Tsuna with your stupid nonsense!" Gokudera growled

"It's fine Gokudera-Kun! I find it interesting!" Tsuna said with a small smile.

After that Tsuna faded into his own mind. Yamamoto dream was getting to him really. He could only wonder what would his cat, Hibari, would be like as a human. Short? Tall? Long Hair? Ugly? Or even feminine looking..? Something would never be known to man kind. But it seems our little tuna fish wants to know.

"You ok Tsuna? You seem to be zoning out today?" Yamamoto asked, caring for his good friend.

"Are you sick Tsuna?!" Gokudera yelled

Everyone around them looked at them. Nervously Tsuna laughed and backed out of his chair.

"I'm fine really. I need to go home though; I don't want to leave Hibari alone much longer. He destroys the house when I miss his feeding time," Tsuna lied to them

Standing up he gave them a smile and a wave. After a couple more minutes of good byes from both of them, he made his way out of the restaurant. Breathing in the fresh air when he gets out, he made his way home.


	2. Chapter Two

"Mrow~"

For about 30 minutes now, a battle between him and Hibari has been going on. It was about his bed. Hibari wanted to sleep on his bed, but Tsuna couldn't let him. If he did, Hibari would think he could get his way all the time.

"I said no Hibari! Now go sleep in your bed!" Tsuna grumbled while massaging his scratches he had gotten from his pet.

Hibari looked at him; Tsuna swore he saw a murderous look in his eyes. After that he jumped back up on to his bed. Tsuna sighed; I looked like he wouldn't be able to keep him off the bed. Picking the cat up, who looked at him with the same look, he put him on the other side of him.

"Stay on this pillow. No where else." Tsuna spoke to his darling cat

After that he reached over to the nightstand and turned the lights off. Laying down he turned to face his cat. A frown came upon his face knowing he won't be able to sleep. His cat slept like a king right next to him.

'_**I was talking about how this animal in my dream suddenly turned into a human.'**_

'_An animal turning into a human…that's so not possible. But...' Tsuna thought_

One more time he looked at his cat. Sighing, he closed his eye and tried to force himself to sleep. Only failing to do what he wanted.

"I wish I could see…what Hibari would be like as a human…" Tsuna wondered as he watched his cat.

If he had looked out his window he would have seen the shooting star that will be granting his little wish. But instead he slowly closes his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

---

Shifting uncomfortably in his bed, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder wants taking so much room on his own bed. It was annoying him to no end. Not only that, someone was also taking all the blankets! Opening his eyes, he looked. But something was blocking his view. It was a large pale body.

"…" One second

"H-h-h-"two seconds

"Hiiii!!!" Three seconds

_**Thump**_

What happened you ask dear readers? Tsuna found another body, that didn't belong to him, in his bed. It took 3 seconds to realize that also. After that three second he backed away which had him ended up falling onto the floor. As we all know Hibari Kyouya from the Manga/Anime, he's a very light sleeper. Waking him up means we all can kiss life good bye. Now back to the fan fic.

Moving further away from his bed, he watched the body moved. He soon saw that body was naked. Blushing he looked away.

"I'm going to bite you to death for waking me up." A muscular voice boomed over from the bed

Tsuna jumped at the sound of the voice. But he didn't move his glaze from where he was starring. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the body sat up in the bed. The man looked over at him. Once again he saw something. But it looks like it came from the top of the man head. Standing up the covers dropped off of him, everything on the man's body can now been seen. Now Tsuna was looking at him, with his mouth wide open. No, not at that perverts! He saw a tail move back and forth behind him and twitching cat like ears on his head.

"Who are you?! And why are you in my house!!" Tsuna shrieked

The man was black haired and had scary grey eyes. His body was well toned, not over filled with muscle or too flabby. The skin was pale, like he hasn't been outside in the sun for days. The ears were on top of his head, twitching and the tail was a little puffy, most likely from the sudden sounds coming from Tsuna.

"You think you can boss me around Herbivore?" Hibari glared at Tsuna

"In my house I can! Where's my cat too! What did you do to Hibari?!" Tsuna snapped

Hibari looked at him like he was crazy. It was his name after all, but to have a cat with the same name as him annoys him. Tsuna just stared at him, which annoyed him even more. After a while Tsuna looked shocked.

"Hiiii! Don't tell me you're my cat Hibari?! You have car ears and a tail….You must be Hibari!" He cried out is despair.

Hibari blinked. Was this person really his owner? He remembers him every well, all the fights both of them gotten into, which he always ended in victory.

"Herbivore, give me some clothing." Hibari demanded from him

Remembering that his cat was naked he squeaked. Standing up he rushed out of the bedroom. Hibari stared at the door while he heard various sounds coming outside the room. After a while, he ran back into the room. Tripping over a pant leg, he went flying forward, the clothing also flying around them. Blinking, Tsuna removed the shirt that had landed on his head, taking away his eye site. His mouth twitched after realizing what he had done. He fell on top of his cat, which he was under with an angry look. Gulping, he back away with fear on his face.

"S-s-sorry Hibari!" He cried out

Hibari didn't reply to him, he just kept his angry face and collected the clothing. Once finishing, he headed for the bathroom to try them on. Tsuna moved from his spot on the cold floors to his bed. While waiting he realized that his wish came true from last night.

'_That's not possible. The universe doesn't love me that much. No, it doesn't even love me, it wants to torture me! Hiiii! Why now?!'_ He cried to himself

After crying to himself for a while, Hibari came out. He was in a white shirt that buttoned up; his pants where black dress pants. The shirt was tight yet at the same time, hugged Hibari's upper body perfectly. It fitted Hibari well, at least that what Tsuna thought. Tsuna smiles when Hibari looked at him.

"You-You look nice Hibari…" Tsuna told him with a light blush

Hibari raised an eyebrow. Why the herbivore was blushing he didn't know. But it didn't matter to him. He was hungry. Turning around, Hibari went toward the kitchen to look for some food. Tsuna noticed and followed Hibari.

"Is their anything you would like to eat Hibari?" Tsuna asked

"Milk."

Tsuna blinked. He guessed once a cat always a cat. He went to get milk out of the fridge and Hibari sat down at the table. Pouring it in a glass, he handed it off to Hibari. Turning about around, He took out some eggs. Hibari watched, while drinking his milk, Tsuna grab other things. Soon he started to mix the eggs in a bowl. From what he had seen him do before, he was making omelets.

"Hibari, would you like some more milk?" Tsuna asked finishing the mix

Hibari looked down at this glass. He now noticed that it was empty. Tsuna took the glass from him and refilled it. Smiling, he returned it and went back to his breakfast cooking.

"I hope you don't mind omelets for breakfast Hibari." He told him

Hibari shrugged, and then continued on drinking his milk again.

Tsuna placed a plate in front of him. Blinking, Hibari stared at it. Tsuna sat down with his plate and dug into it. From watching him, Hibari picked up his chopsticks and followed his example.


	3. Chapter Three

"I'm going out Hibari." Tsuna told him.

Hibari looked up from his spot on the couch. Looking at him, he saw he was in his work uniform. For some reason, they had him dressed in a tux. Know that he thinks about it, most people that come here to visit him, they all dressed in tuxes. He shrugged his shoulders. It didn't bother him.

"Please don't get into trouble while I'm gone and don't leave the house. People don't have animal ears and a tail…" He told him again.

Tsuna sighed. He wasn't going to get much out of him; even as a cat he had the same problem. Smiling at him, he had wish him a good day silently and made his way to work.

---

Around noon, Hibari grew extremely bored. He couldn't find anything to do. All the stuff he did earlier ended being destroyed by his sheer strength, which he found interesting.

'_Don't leave the house; People don't have animal ears and a tail…'_

The words echoed into his mind, but knowing who Hibari was; he decided to go out and explore the outside world he has never been to.

Standing up he grabbed a hat to over his ears and a long coat to cover his tail. When everything was done, he grabbed a spar key and money he knew Tsuna always kept in the house. Stepping outside, full of new scents and sounds gave him the feeling of ecstasy. Smirking he made his into the streets after locking the door behind him. Watching these pass him, people laugh, everything!

Some time after walking around he caught the scent of Tsuna. It wasn't strong but it also wasn't faint either. But would he risk getting into trouble just to see what Tsuna is doing? Of course he would, its Hibari after all. He's not scared of anything. The trail lends him a long way from home. After some time, he was forced to stop in front of a gate. It was a big fancy gate, with a huge mansion behind.

'_So this is where he works… but what does he work as?' _Hibari asked himself.

Looking around he saw no one was around or even watching the gate. Smirking, he jumped the gate.

"This is too easy." He muttered to himself

The lawn was a beautiful healthy green color with shrubs and other different trees around. Their also was a huge drive way in the middle of the lawn. It had six different kinds of cars in the middle with one stretch limo. Well it didn't matter to Hibari. Sniffing around he caught Tsuna's scent, it led into the house. But it would be so stupid just to go threw the front door, not that I'm saying Hibari is stupid, heh heh heh if I did, I would not be here writing right?

"Damnit, where…" He muttered again

A window on the side was open! And theirs a tree next to it too, so it could be easy access. Smirking at his intelligent mind, he made his way toward the tree. He stared at the tree for a couple of second before making his way up. It didn't take long before he reached up to the window. Looking threw it first; he saw that no one was in it. But it looked like it was just used too. Opening the window quietly he jumped inside, landing perfectly on his feet.

'Again to easy…'

The scent was strong and was everywhere. This room must have belonged to Tsuna. The room was quiet large, a couple of sofas on the side of the room with a long dark coffee table in between them. In the back but still in the middle was a beautifully shaped desk with papers all over it. The chair wasn't pushed in either.

"I'll get it for you Juudaime!" Someone called out while racing toward the room Hibari was in.

Thinking fast Hibari saw that there was a door open also on the other side of the room. Running as fast, and quiet, as his legs could take, he was able to hide behind the door before the unknown person arrived.

The person looked around; he had thought something looked different in his boss's room. He carefully inspected every part of the room but ignored the open door. Shrugging, he grabbed what he said he would get for his beloved boss. Hibari waited for a couple of minutes before coming out, just in case the dumb boy would come back.

"Tsunayoshi will be back soon…" Hibari told himself and went to lie on the couch.


	4. Chapter Four

'_Ugh… I just want to go home… I'm too worried about Hibari.' _ Tsuna complained in his head

Sighing he made his way to his office. He doesn't know what to do. Go home really quick then come back? If he did that Gokudera and everyone else will think something is wrong and many things will go wrong. But if Hibari is left there alone, who know what he will do. It took so long for Tsuna to train him not do something while he is gone. Just thinking about this made Tsuna's head hurt.

"Man… Why must life be so hard on me…?" Tsuna whined while walking into his office

(*Insert life's laugh here*)

When tsuna shut the door his hyper intuition kicked in. It was telling him that someone was in his office. He quickly looked around for that person. He found them asleep, ASLEEP in his office. Swiftly Tsuna made his way toward them. Only to stop dead in tracks when he saw his cat, is the one sleeping on his bed.

'_H-H-Hibari?'_

As much as Tsuna wanted to wake up before anyone else came in, he couldn't. Just watching Hibari made his heart beat wildly. Gulping he walked over to his cat. The hat he had put on earlier had fallen off when he fell asleep; show his beautiful dark black ears. His hair was a mess but it looked nice on him. His light pink lips where open and moving with the rhythm of his breath. They all look so inviting, so perfect also. Shaking his head he moved on. The coat was still around him, but it looked so small. For being a lazy cat, his body looked perfect also. Flat stomach, strong arms, long legs…

'_Ugh! What am I thinking! This is my cat, Hibari!' _Tsuna cried to his sanity

Not knowing that he let that cry out, he had awoken Hibari. His eyes snapped open then turned and glared at the person who dared wake him up from his sleep. It was Tsuna and he wasn't paying attention to him. Instead he was off in his mind looking tormented. It annoyed him very much. Why? He doesn't know. After becoming human, so many more emotions hit him now. Watching Tsuna for a while more, he got bored. Then in idea came into his head. He remembers Tsuna watching TV while he was in his lap. Smirking; he grabs Tsuna wrist and pulls him toward his stone hard body. This had snapped Tsuna out of his train of thinking. He looked up at him for a couple of second then squeaked again.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari!" Tsuna blushed

Victory wrote all over Hibari's face. Tsuna struggled to get out of his grip which only made Hibari tighten his hold on him. Soon Tsuna just gave up on getting out and just stared at him with a questioning look. But that ended very soon.

"Wh-What are you doing here! I thought I told you not to leave the house!" Tsuna told him.

Hibari glared at him," Do you really think I would listen to an herbivore like you?"

Under the glare, Tsuna shivered. Why is it that his own cat was playing the master role, while he just went along with it? When your cat tops you there's nothing more embarrassing then that. How more pathetic can Tsuna's life is…

"Go home! Before some see's you!" Tsuna urged him.

_Click_

Oh how life loved to laugh at him so much.

"Kufufu what is this Tsunayoshi-kun. Cheating on me?"

Tsuna turned too looked at who it was. Although, with a laugh like that, who wouldn't know who it was. The one that annoys everyone in the house Mukuro Rokudo. He stood in front of the door way, the door was shut behind him. Hibari's mouth twitched. Just what did he mean by Cheating on him? Tsunayoshi belonged to him and only him.

"M-Mukuro! What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here to see how the boss is, he looked like he couldn't focus on the meeting. But now I see why. A unknown man with cat ears and tails.."

Tsuna blinked. He then remembered his cat was under him. What he didn't what to happen just happened. But Mukuro of all people!

Cliff hanger! :D Sorry. I decided to go with this instead of added more. Enjoy the chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

"I wanted to see if Tsunayoshi-kun would love to have me around." Mukuro told him walking toward him.

Hibari didn't like him. Not when he entered this room and not even now when he is trying to do something sneaky with what's his. He was a threat. Mukuro inch closer to the two boys on the couch at the same time Hibari's insists kick in. Soon the room was no longer quiet; it was filled with Hibari's growl.

"Oda oda. What is? The kitty feel threaten?" Mukuro smirk

Tsuna looked at Hibari. He was shocked to see him glaring at Mukuro with the intent to kill glare. In the state of panic Tsuna moved from his spot in Hibari's only to get held on tighter by him.

"H-Hibari! What are you doing! Let me go." Tsuna struggled within his arms

"No. I refuse to let you go to _that _herbivore." Hibari told him with a pissed off tone

Mukuro smirk. This is going to be fun for him. Though he still wishes he could molest- I mean torture Tsuna. Maybe he could get both of them. Then it would be victorious win for him.

"Kufufufu. This is so much fun." Mukuro laughed

Tsuna glared at Mukuro. He may be having fun but he wasn't! Struggling a little longer, Tsuna gave up trying to get out of his arms. Only to be pulled up to Hibari's chest.

"Oda. Why not give me some time with Tsunayoshi-Kun? It's not fair to hog him." Mukuro stated.

Tsuna turned and glared at Mukuro. This all may be fun to him but it was for him and maybe his cat.

"No. Get out." Hibari ordered him

"Oh? Let's see what you'll do to make me." Mukuro teased

Hibari stood up, letting Tsuna fall to the floor. He didn't look at him when he gave a small"_ittai!" _but focuses on the person ahead of him. Out of nowhere he pulled out long weapons. (Who knows, he could at _scratched_ someone to get them…. I'm so sorry for the horrible joke.) Tsuna look up while rubbing his back. Blinking he tries to think where his cat could have gotten tonfa's without being seen or without money.

"Hi-Hibari! What are you doing? Don't start a fight!" Tsuna cried out

Ignoring his cry Hibari kept his eyes on the man who was threatening him space. A low growl came from his throat. Smiling, Mukuro pulls out his weapon also not taking his eyes off of the cat, which he had figured out his name.

"Well then Hibari-Kun, shall we see who should get Tsunayoshi?" He told him

Tsuna wanted to cry. This can't be happening to him but it was. No one ever listens to him, well besides Gokudera. But still! They'll destroy his beloved office, which then will attract everyone's attention from the noise. Then questions will be ask and pain. Reborn will be so mad and then go on about how he was a boss and should be able to control his men. Which would end with him on the floor in pain with a possible even more pissed off Hibari wanting to attack Reborn. Oh yea… This won't end well for no one.

"Please stop!" He pleaded one more time with the both of them

All of a sudden metal clashed. Sparks went flying and loud noised were heard. Panicking, Tsuna tried to think of a way to end this. Which could be him getting between the two of them, only ending up in pain. Yelling at them will only result in pain again for trying to order them around. Leave the room but only to be dragged back and thrown violently onto something. Pain again. Nothing will seem to work! Tsuna was on the verge of crying when he thought of one more idea. His dying will state. Normally he wouldn't do that but he might have to considering both of them are very strong. Plus they will refuse to listen to him. Gulping Tsuna stood up and watched them for a couple more second. Calming down he took a deep breath. He had to do something which moment doing it now.

**Yes! Two times in one month! :D Huge thing for me to do that. Lol I hope you enjoy the chapter. Give me an idea of what tsuna's going to do to them. I would love to hear it. Enjoy the chapter!**


	6. Chapter Six

Tsuna started at them while questioning them. Both of them had frozen in mid-stance not looking at each other. Instead they turned their heads toward Tsuna. Hibari looked pissed with a little _I don't believe you_ look. Mukuro returned the question look also.

"I didn't hear you Tsunayoshi-Kun. What had you said just a second ago?" Mukuro asked

"I said if you two don't stop I'll just ignore both of you." Tsuna told them proudly

Hibari and Mukuro's mouth twitched. They didn't want their Tsuna to ignore them. That was the last thing they wanted, but if he was bluffing…No. They couldn't take the chance losing him.

"Kufufu. Look at the time. It seems I have to go. I'll see you again soon Tsuna." Mukuro said

Slowly mist invaded the whole room. When the mist had cleared Mukuro was no longer in the room. Tsuna sighed and feel back onto the couch. Today just wasn't his day at all. First Hibari not obeying him and leaving the house! Then Mukuro appears when Hibari was here, god that almost ended could have ended with everyone finding out about Hibari!

"Tch. Weak herbivore." Hibari muttered out load.

Hibari looked at tsuna. If that guy wanted what was his, he couldn't. What belongs to him is his even if he throws it away.

"Stay away from him." He demanded.

Tsuna looked at him with a dumb look. When and why has Hibari become so…so…seme! With him like that, there will be no way for him to control him; it'll only be the other way around.

"You need to go home! And stay at home!" Tsuna told him.

"I refuse. It's boring." Hibari stated and lad down on the couch.

Tsuna sighed. His cat was giving him such a headache. Looking over at Hibari, he thought he was sleep. Or at least it had looked like it. His ears twitched slightly in his sleep while his tail was wrapped around his waist. He looked so peaceful. All he wanted to do now was to watch him sleep. No! He couldn't! Shaking his head he cleared all thoughts. He had to think of something to get him back home.

"Hibari…" Tsuna quietly said his name.

Moving slightly he looked at Tsuna. He had one eye cracked while the other remained closed. There was no way he could get Hibari to stay here. He would have to go home early… That wouldn't be too bad. It would get him away from Mukuro and the other 'psycho' people he called friends/guardians.

"Stay here, I'll tell some people I'm leaving. Then we can head home. Ok?" Tsuna told him

Hibari closed his eye while Tsuna left the room.

Tsuna had somehow gotten Hibari past everyone without them knowing. With everything covered of course. They were currently sitting in a black car silently. Hibari looked bored while Tsuna was nervous. Many things are running through his mind as the car zoomed by others. Hibari looked at Tsuna. He wanted attention.

"HIBARI! Wh-Wha-What are you doing?" Tsuna shouted.

Ooohhh Cliffy~ Sorry… The only reason why is because I typed this in a hurry. It not 700 words which makes me sad.. T_T And I need to figure out what Hibari is doing… *cough* Well I hope you guys enjoy this.


	7. Chapter Seven

Tsuna couldn't move his head. Hibari mouth was attached to his neck. It was an odd sensation, but he enjoyed it. Soon his tongue ran across. Tsuna shivered and moved his hand to push him away. He would have done it if he had the strength to do it. Which he normal could, because of certain teasers (*cough*Mukuro*cough*), but his hand would push. Instead it clings to him.

"Hi-ba-ri…Please…Stop…" Tsuna panted

Hibari didn't listen to him. He only did the opposite of what he was told to. After all, he hates being told what to do.

All of a sudden the car had come to a stop, which had jerked both of them forward. Tsuna blink what had just happened to him? His own cat…That's not right! Hibari disappointedly got out of the car. It took a few more seconds for Tsuna to realize that they have stopped in front of his apartment and that he needs to get out.

Once out the car drove off and left them both standing in front of the building. Tsuna turned around and headed up the stairs with Hibari following him.

Tsuna was nervous, after everything that's happened to him today. With Mukuro and Hibari fighting then it goes on the car ride. All he wanted to do now was just find a rock and hide under it.

"I'm home…" Tsuna muttered to himself.

Talking off his shoes he made his way to the couch. He plopped onto it and loosened his tie. Hibari followed suit but instead of joining him on the couch he sat in his favorite arm chair.

Sighing Tsuna knew that there was things that needed to get done, but he didn't want to. He was drained of all of his energy. But he was very hungry. He hasn't eaten yet, so has Hibari.

"Ne… Hibari. Is there anything you want to eat?" Tsuna looked over to him

Hibari stayed still for a while. Tsuna began to wonder if he fell asleep or didn't hear him.

"Meat."

Tsuna blinked. Meat? That's all he wanted? Not that he had a problem with that, It's just why?

"How about a hamburger?" Tsuna asked

Hibari shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care all he wanted was some kind of meat. REAL meat, not the fake kind you find in cat food. He curses them with passion.

Tsuna got up sadly and made his way to the kitchen. Putting on his apron that he got from his mother (It comes in handy I heard Tsuna say XDD) he tied it off. He pulled out some steak (In Japan Steak it called Hamburger. Weird no?) and some seasoning.

I'm sorry! I have to end it short. I know that I haven't been updating at all. It's because I have a writer's block and I also just got a job. So it takes up a lot of time. Like tomorrow I work 7-3 (D:). So I need to get to bed. Night Ya'll.


	8. Chapter Eight

Both of them had enjoyed the delicious meal that tsuna had cook. Without burning the house down I might add. Stomachs are full, tsuna started to clean up the dishes. Hibari went back to the living room. A meal like that is making him tired, so he thought a cat nap wouldn't hurt.

'Well, Hibari is asleep. Which is good…' Tsuna thought

Finishing the dishes he decided to take a steamy bath. It would be feel good to him from all the stress that has happened today. Collecting his things, he prepared the bathroom and put some clothes out for him and also Hibari. So he could take a bath, if he can get him to… Cats hate water… Does that mean he'll get in a fight with him just to take a bath… Depressingly Tsuna got into the bathroom unaware of the dangers that lurk in his own house.

I have a reason for making this short. My last chapter I think didn't satisfy many people I think… which made me feel horrible as a writer! So I'm posting a teaser then I'm going to trying and finish the idea that just came to me like….20 minutes ago?

**ATTENTION READERS: **I don't like the name of my story. I never have. So I'm going to make an event (?) for you to make a new title for my story! I promise to give you right to the title. Also, maybe a little surprise. 3 I hope to see lot of people submit a title!


	9. Chapter nine

Tsuna hummed as he washed his body. He was enjoying the peace that he rarely gets. After finishing his hair he raised his body.

"Ah. Nice and clean. I think I'll soak a little too while I'm at it." Tsuna mutter to himself.

Getting up he walked to the bathtub. Sitting down he leaned back and sighed happily.

"You would've been dead by now, dame Tsuna." Reborn had told him while sitting on the edge of his bathtub.

Out of shock Tsuna jumps up but slips in the bathtub and ends up falling underwater. Quickly Tsuna rose up and pointed at his "friend".

"What are you doing here Reborn!" Tsuna had yelled still scared.

Reborn smirked as he watched Tsuna ramble bunch of words, oh how he missed the torture he is caused for this boy. It's his life's work and life's pleasure. It wouldn't give to see his face currently, by who he means Mukuro, Gokudera, and any other sick freak.

"I'm bored dame Tsuna. And you're the only person I can think of to entertain me enough, well, that's strange person in your living room who strangely used to be cat. I have to wonder dame Tsuna, how did you do that to your own cat and why." Reborn had questioned him.

"HIIIII! I did do it on purpose, I just went to bed one day while he was still a normal Cat and when I woke up he was human! I would never do this to my cat!" Tsuna almost yelled out to him.

Soon they had heard rattling from behind the door of the bathroom. Tsuna was freaking out while reborn stayed calm. The only person Tsuna can think of that was inside the house was Hibari. Who else could be inside the house? Both reborn and him watch the door.

The door slammed open. With it came Mukuro and Hibari. Hibari was pissed off while Mukuro had a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing it in my bathroom Mukuro? And Hibari I thought you were sleeping downstairs?" Tsuna asked them.

"But I would be sleeping well that herbivore is here. And who is he?" Hibari twitched angrily while looking at reborn.

Reborn smirked as he stared at him. You might get a kick out of watching Tsuna fighting his life between Mukuro and Hibari. Tsuna stood up once again in the bathtub watching both of them carefully.

"I came here to enjoy a bath with Tsunayoshi. And maybe even wash his back while I'm here." Mukuro said with a laugh.

"I don't need you here to watch my back Mukuro! I do it all on my own! Beside how did you get into my house?" Tsuna yelled in anguish.

"Ku fu fu fu. There's no need to go into details Tsunayoshi. Let's sit here and enjoy our luxury bath that's in your own house." Mukuro said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Tsuna knows he's not a get out this easily, especially when Hibari hates Mukuro. Just so that Hibari currently looks like his life has been and just for letting Mukuro into the house. After all this was Hibari's territory.

"Like hell I'll let you wash tsunayoshi's back. I'll do it myself." Hibari growled angrily.

Tsuna choked on his own spit when he heard the words that came out of Hibari's mouth. Mukuro turned in this towel and stared at Hibari. He gave a ' oh really' look at him. Hibari smirked. Hibari quickly took off his clothes and to them outside the bathroom. He walked over to the bath and climbed in. Whipping off his own towel, Mukuro join them also. Reborn smirked as he watched the competition.

"I don't need anybody's help to watch my back!" Tsuna cried out.

His cries fell on deaf ears once again. Hibari stood still in the water. He was still part after all he still didn't like the water. Mukuro seeing this made his way toward Tsuna. Tsuna jumped when he felt contact upon his arm. Turning to look behind him, he saw it was Mukuro. He scooted away but it did not stop Mukuro from following him. Hibari getting angry he moved toward Tsuna except between him and Mukuro. Did turn his head to look at Mukuro and glared his deadliest glare.

"Ha this is interesting wonder what else is going to happen." Reborn said out loud smirking.

"Don't encourage them reborn!" Tsuna yelled to him.

Both Hibari and Mukuro turned to look at reborn. They didn't like him there, since he was taking Tsuna's attention away from them. Open slightly glared at him, only knowing that it would do no good for them to glare at the scariest man/Spartan tutor in the world.

Oh how much suffering Tsuna shall go through his once peaceful bath.

– – –

**I am very sorry for this chapter. But it's still the same, I can barely find time and have the energy to write the story. Plus my love for the stories almost dying. But enough fear even if it takes forever to upload a chapter I will continue this story with my own dying well! I thank everyone right now that continue to follow me, I really love your support. Thanks for making my story very popular!**


End file.
